Mistakes We Can't Undo
by rsh13
Summary: What happens when Miley becomes pregnant with Oliver's baby? Will he stay with her? Will they keep it? What about Hannah? Moliver, some Lackson, rated T for teen pregnancy and possible language. ON HIATUS
1. Pregnant?

A/N  
Okay, um, this is my first Hannah Montana story. So tell me what you think.

* * *

"No, come on it can't be a positive; it has to be a negative." Miley said. She sat on her bed waiting for the result of the pregnancy test. Oliver sat next to her, his arm around her shoulders there to comfort his girlfriend and possibly soon-to-be mother of his child.

"Miley calm down, I'll be here to back you up on whatever you want to do, I'll be right there with you." Oliver told her.

"Oliver, I just don't think we're ready to be going through this, we're only fifteen, and if I am, I don't really want to go through an abortion, and I don't really want another person to raise our child."

"So if you are we'll keep him or her if that's what you want, I'll help raise the baby since it would be mine too."

"Thanks Oliver." Miley's watch went off, "You tell me what it says." She handed him the stick.

"It had the little pink plus sign on it." Oliver answered softly and slowly. Miley stayed silent for a moment. She didn't know what to say or what to do. Oliver didn't like this silence; he waited for a reply from Miley. He was worried.

"Positive. I better make a doctor's appointment before we assume anything." Miley finally said.

"Oliver I don't want to do this, I'm not sure if I really want to know." Miley told Oliver while they were waiting in the lobby of the doctor's office.

"Miley, we've got to see if you are or not, because if you are, we'll have to make a decision." Oliver replied.

"But what if I am?"

"I'll stick with whatever you choose you want us to do."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Miley Stewart?" A nurse came out of the door which led down a hallway.

Miley got up and Oliver followed her.

The nurse asked some personal questions. After that part was done with, the doctor had to tell the young couple what the results were.

"Well Miley, it seems that you are definitely pregnant. You're about seven weeks and I'll scedule you an appointment in a month." Dr. Tilton said, "I'll prescribe you some prenatal vitamins." She got up and left her office to do so.

"Miley what do you want to do?" Oliver asked after Dr. Tilton left the room.

Miley sobbed, "Abortion is just like killing, I don't really want our baby to be in the hands of someone else, or even worse, never have parents, so, I think it might be a better idea just to keep him or her."

Oliver loved that she didn't call the baby an 'it'. He loved that she called the baby 'him or her' and 'he and she'. "Sounds like a plan to me. Don't worry Babe, we'll get through this, we'll get through this together."

* * *

A/N  
Sorry it's such a short first chapter. But please tell me what you think.


	2. Telling The News

A/N  
Well here's the next chapter. I hope you like it; I think it took me over an hour to write it. I don't really know how long exactly. So enjoy.

* * *

Miley didn't know what to do; Oliver tried to comfort her all that evening. Miley cried into her pillow while she was lying on her front side on her bed. Oliver sat on the edge of her bed trying to cheer her up, but that seemed to go nowhere.

"We screwed up." Miley cried.

Oliver stroked her back, "I know, but we can get through this."

"I'm worried."

"Me too, but our love is strong enough to face this."

"Oliver, I love you."

"I love you too Miley. Even though we've got about eight months before he or she is born, I love he or she already too."

She finally turned herself around and sat up, "You're sweet, how was I ever lucky enough to have you love me in return?"

He pulled her closer, his arm around her shoulders, "How was I lucky enough to have you love me?"

The door opened, it was her dad, Robbie Ray, "Hey you two, dinner's ready if you want to come eat."

"Alright, we'll be down in a minute, thanks Dad." Miley said.

Robbie Ray left the room. Miley got up off her bed at the same time Oliver did. They went downstairs.

The next day was a Sunday. Oliver came over again. Her dad was out doing some errands or something and Jackson was out with Lilly again, so it was just the two of them. They were watching TV, her head on his shoulder and his arm around her waist.

"So, we really should tell our parents about the whole pregnancy thing." Miley told Oliver just as her father came in the front door.

"Miley Ray Stewart, are you pregnant?" He asked angrily. The young couple turned around to find her father there behind them.

Miley became worried. "Yes!" She cried.  
--_  
_"So how long have you two known?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Yesterday, we went, when I told you Oliver and me were going down to the beach." Miley answered.

"How far along?"

"She's seven weeks, Mr. Stewart." Oliver responded.

"Who's the father?"

"Oliver." Miley said.

"I'm disappointed in you two, but you can't undo what what you did, so what are you going to do?"

"We've decided to keep it." Oliver answered.

"Do your parents know Oliver?"

"No."

"We were going to wait a while to tell you and his parents Daddy." Miley spoke up.

"Again, I'm disappointed in you two, but I'll help you two the best I can. You are planning to stay with her through this right?"

"Yes sir, I wouldn't give up Miley up for the world." Oliver put his arm around Miley's waist.

"Good to hear you're going to stay with her through all this." Robbie Ray left the young couple alone.

"That went easier than I thought." Miley told Oliver.

"I know, I thought he would threaten me or something." Oliver replied.

"Me too."

"Am I showing that much, I've noticed I've gained a couple of pounds, can you see a bump?" Miley mover her shirt in different directions to assure that her small bump wasn't noticeable.

Oliver grabbed her hands, "It's not that noticeable Miley."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Hey guys, what's up?" Lilly asked coming up to the lockers Miley and Oliver were at, "I haven't seen you two all weekend."

"Lilly can you keep a secret?" Miley asked.

"Of course, I keep the Annah'ha Ontana'Ma secret don't I?" Lilly replied.

"I'm pregnant." Miley said.

"By who?"

Miley rolled her eyes, "Oliver, you should know that."

"So you and Oliver-"

"Lilly! Of course we had to to make the baby?" Oliver spoke up.

"Wow. I can't believe that you two, and didn't tell me." Lilly said sounding a little hurt.

"Lilly, I'm sorry, but it's a little personal don't you think?" Miley asked.

"But I thought you were on control."

"I was, it must've not worked."

"We didn't take all the precautions." Oliver added.

"I'd say." Lilly replied.

Miley gave her a look. The bell rang, Miley and Oliver went to their first period class, math and Lilly went to her first period class, history.

After school Oliver followed Miley home. After they did their homework they went over to Oliver's to tell his parents so they could get it over with.

"Mom, Dad, Miley's pregnant, with my child." Oliver told his parents who were sitting on the couch.

"You got a girl pregnant?" His mom asked furiously.

"Oliver, go up to our room and pack your stuff, you no longer live here." His dad told him angrily.

Oliver went to his room to what he was told, Miley helped him pack his clothes and whatever else was essential to him.

"I'm so sorry Oliver, it's my fault,-" Miley started to say.

"Miley, it's not just your fault, it's my fault too. But the only thing I'm wondering is what I'll do now." Oliver cut her off.

"I'm sure my dad won't mind if you stay with us, I'm sure it would be better if we lived together to raise the baby."

"Thanks Miley."

Miley trudged inside the door of her home with Oliver by her side.

"What happened to you two?" Robbie Ray asked the young couple.

"Oliver got kicked out when he told his parents I'm pregnant with his baby." Miley answered.

"Oliver, you can stay with us if you want. You wouldn't bother us, I'm sure Miley would be happy with that arrangement."

"Thanks Mr. Stewart, I can be with Miley whenever she needs me this way."

"You're welcome." He went back to whatever he was doing.

* * *

A/N  
So, I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think.


	3. A Concert?

A/N  
Okay, here's the next chapter. I found out that on (I don't really know the exact address name), if you click on Hannah Montana, go to characters and click on Lilly's profile, it says she thinks Miley has a little bit of a crush on Oliver. I don't know why, but I have a feeling that that might mean Moliver might become canon. Yay! Whatever, go on and read now.

* * *

Almost four weeks had passed since the day Oliver was kicked out; Jackson hadn't taken the news that Miley was pregnant very well. Oliver had noticed Miley puking a lot, he wondered if she was okay. Miley had gained a little more weight, which caused the bump to become more noticeable. Miley and Oliver were practically inseparable now that they could be. Miley's dad drove the young couple to the doctor's office for Miley's check-up.

"Here's your baby right here." Dr. Tilton pointed to where the baby was, "In four weeks, we'll be able to tell the gender and you'll get to hear its heartbeat."

"It's hard to believe we made this baby together." Miley said, she could feel tears in her eyes as she looked at their baby on the screen.

"I know, but we did. It's a miracle that we did, but we did." Oliver replied.

"When is he or she supposed to be born? (A/N: I forgot to make someone say that in the first chapter)" Oliver asked Dr. Tilton.

"Somewhere around December 28th (A/N Can't really be exact) " Dr. Tilton answered.

"Oh my gosh, you actually got the picture of your baby?" Lilly asked at school the next day when Miley showed her the first picture of the baby.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe that's mine and Oliver's baby." Miley replied.

"Well it is, you'd better believe it before have it, because if you didn't, that would be weird."

"I know."

"Yeah, I know Lilly." Miley said while talking on the phone to Lilly in her bedroom.

_"Hey, Miley, can I talk to Jackson?"_ Lilly asked on the other line.

"Fine, give me a minute." Miley put the phone on her bed, then yelled for Jackson, "Jackson, get you lazy butt up here!"

"What for?" Jackson yelled back.

"Lilly wants to talk to you."

Jackson immediately ran up the stairs, down the hallway, and into Miley's room. He took her cell phone from her hands. "Hey Baby, what's up?" Jackson asked Lilly as he left his sister's room.

Oliver passed Jackson on his way into the room while drying his hair with a towel, "What was that about?"

"Lilly wanted to talk to Jackson." Miley answered.

"I see." He went over and sat next to Miley, "How are my love and baby?"

"We're both fine Oliver."

"I haven't seen you most of the day." He put an arm around her waist giving her a small kiss on the lips.

"What do you mean? I'm in most of your classes."

"I still missed you."

"I missed you too." She leaned in and embraced him into a kiss, falling backwards on the bed.

"You know, when you and Joanie were together, I was jealous that she was with you and not me with you." Miley said after they broke apart and sat back up.

"She told me when we broke up that the only reason she even asked me out in the first place was to make you jealous." Oliver replied, "I was jealous when you were with Josh too and when you were with Jake then Tray, but the thing is, I'm happy that I'm with you now."

Oliver woke up in the middle of that night to the sound of Miley puking. He worried about her. He got up and made his way to the bathroom.

"You alright Miley? You don't have the flu or something like that, do you?" Oliver asked going over to her and holding her hair up.

"Yes Oliver I'm alright and no I don't have some sort virus, this is natural, it's called morning sickness." Miley answered.

"But it's one at night."

"It doesn't have to be in the morning." She stood up and cleaned herself up. The two walked back to the bedroom and lay to go back to sleep.

After school that day Miley, Oliver, and Lilly were all hanging out.

"Miley, guess who just got a concert booked for Friday night?" Robbie Ray asked after coming into the room.

"Daddy, do you really think that's a good idea since you can see the bump now?" Miley replied.

"You'll be fine Bud, if they say anything, you can always tell them you just put on a few extra pounds if you don't want to say you're pregnant."

"But Dad, I want to tell my fans the truth."

"I'd better be there with you then Miley." Oliver spoke up.

"You're always there with her." Lilly started arguing.

"I should be there with her at all times."

"I can't believe she actually stays with you when you practically stalk her."

"Guys enough!" Miley got in between her arguing friends.

"Fine, where's Jackson?" Lilly asked.

"He's up in his room; you can go on up there if you want to see him." Robbie Ray answered. After hearing this, Lilly went upstairs to see Jackson. Robbie Ray then went into another room.

"Do you mind helping me to explain this whole situation?" Miley asked.

"Of course not, it's my fault too." Oliver answered.

* * *

A/N  
The next Miley will get interviewed after her concert asking why she hasn't done anything or shown up anywhere (In Hannah Montana disguise of course) in the past month. Possibly the baby's gender will be revealed, stay tuned. Tell me what you think of this story so far.


	4. Gender

A/N  
Sorry, this chapter's about half as short as the others and took longer to realize I've lost ideas for the rest of this chapter (which I had it typed two weeks almost a week ago but took a useless piece off), well go on and read now.

* * *

"Hannah, Hannah, over here!" Reporters call as 'Hannah', 'Lola', and 'Mike' went into the building where the concert took place. The three kept on going inside. Inside there were more reporters waiting to interview Hannah Montana.

"Hannah, why is this your first concert in a month? Does it have anything to do with your bump? Are you pregnant?" A reporter questioned during the interview after the concert. Miley didn't want to be alone when she answered all of the questions, so she asked Oliver to be there with her for moral support but the reporter decided to take advantage and ask him a few questions also.

"Yes, I'm pregnant, that's why I haven't had a concert in a month, kind of in shock." Miley answered.

"Who's the father?"

"My boyfriend/best friend, Mike Stanley the Third."

"How far along?"

"Eleven weeks."

"Mike, how did you react to all of this when she told you?" The reporter asked.

"I was surprised when she told me that she thought she was pregnant, but I was right there when she took the test and when she went to the doctor's." Oliver answered.

"What do you two plan on doing about this?"

"We're going to raise him or her." Miley answered.

"Mike, are you going to stay with Hannah through all of this?"

"Of course, I love her; I wouldn't leave her for the world." Oliver answered.

"Do you know the gender yet?"

"No." Miley answered.

"So when are you due?"

"December 28th." Miley answered.

"Do you two plan on getting married?" Both blushed at this comment.

"We haven't really thought about it." Oliver answered.

"Right now we're focusing on the baby." Miley added.

"Will you have any more concerts in the next year?"

"Probably not many." Miley answered.

Four weeks later the couple was at the doctor's office again.

"So, do you want to know the gender?" Dr. Tilton asked.

"Sure." Miley answered. She and Oliver had talked it over and decided that they wanted to know the gender.

"You're going to have a girl."

"Our little girl." Oliver told Miley.

"Yeah, and to think in twenty-five weeks she'll be here with us." Miley replied.

"Do you want to hear her heartbeat?" Dr. Tilton asked.

"Yeah." Oliver answered. Dr. Tilton flipped a switch which let Miley and Oliver hear the heartbeat.

"Hi Bud." Robbie Ray said as Miley and Oliver got into the car.

"Hi Dad."

"Did you two find out what you're going to have?"

"We're having a girl." Miley answered.

Later that evening the couple was looking through some books with baby names so that could give them a little bit of an idea of what to name their daughter.

"What about Carly?" Oliver asked.

"It's used a little too much." Miley replied, "What about Amelia?"

"It's kind of old fashioned, what about Mia?"

"Perfect." Then the two heard thumps against the wall and a few giggles that sounded like Lilly's from the room behind them, Jackson's room. Both rolled their eyes.

* * *

A/N  
So, so sorry it's so short, I intended for it to be longer but I just lost ideas for the rest of this chapter. I have no problem with those names they didn't want to name her, they were picked randomly (I couldn't use the internet when I typed that part because I was shopping and tend to take my laptop everywhere), in fact my idol's Amelia Earhart and name a lot of my Sims Amelia. Ooh, yeah, for all of you other Lackson fans out there, the two are becoming canon on November 16th!! Yee, can't wait, if Disney was deciding on Moliver or Loliver, looks like Moliver may become canon also. YEE! Okay fan-girl excitement! Also reminds me, I better add more Lackson, well until next time. YEE! Tell me what you think please.


	5. Lilly's Got A Secret

A/N  
Sorry, this one's shorter too, but I had to leave it at a cliffhanger, my mind wouldn't let me put anything other than the cliffy.

* * *

Sunday morning came around again. Miley was the last to awake. She tiredly opened her eyes, she looked next to her, Oliver wasn't next to her. She figured that he already woke up. She got up out of her bed and made her way to the door. She went to the stairs and went down them. She smelled food cooking, bacon and eggs; she figured her father was making breakfast.

"Good morning Bud." Robbie Ray told her.

"Good morning Daddy." Miley replied then took a seat at the counter next to Oliver who gave a quick kiss on the cheek. Jackson wasn't present; Miley assumed that he was out with Lilly…_again_.

Miley walked downstairs that evening after getting a shower to find Lilly and Jackson making out, it wasn't the first time she saw the two that way, it was more like the millionth time, or at least that's what she considered. Lilly noticed that Miley came down, she held a finger up telling Jackson to wait a minute, and went over to Miley.

"Miley can I tell you something privately?" Lilly asked.

"Of course Lilly." Miley replied. The two went upstairs to Miley's room.

"So what is it?" Miley asked.

"Well…" Lilly started.

"I told Miley." Lilly told Jackson later that evening.

"She deserves to know, you've been hiding it for over a month." Jackson replied.

"I know, but I feel bad, I mean you know, I just can't help but to feel bad."

"It's alright, did she take it well or did she get upset or something?"

"She actually took it pretty well, in fact, she seemed a little excited."

"That's good, I know how close of friends you are, I wouldn't want you to be upset over your friendship ending."

"Thanks Jackson." She laid her head on his shoulder and put her right hand on his chest.

"Lilly, I love you, and I'm actually a little excited of what's going to happen. It shouldn't be too long now."

"I'm worried though."

"Don't be, it'll be fine, just wait and see."

"I hope you right; I'd be devastated if something happened."

He embraced her in a kiss, "Everything will be fine Lil, you shouldn't worry, if anything happens, I'll be right there with you."

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Jackson." Just then the two heard a noise outside the door, a noise sounding like two people kissing. The two got up and Jackson opened the door.

"MOM!" Lilly yelled at the same time Jackson yelled, "DAD!"

"Lilly, wow, I can't believe her and Jackson…" Oliver told Miley as he fixed the left side of the bed.

"I know I couldn't believe it either, but I know Lilly wouldn't lie to me. I still find it hard to believe, but again, it has to be true." Miley replied fixing the other half of the bed.

"So how did you take the news?"

"It's actually kind of exciting, I mean, sure she was worried, but I know deep down inside of her, she's excited." She lifted up the covers and got under them.

"How long has she been holding the secret?" He got in bed too.

"Foive weeks, I was surprised when she said that she had been keeping the secret that long."

"So…"

"So…Well I'm going to sleep." She turned the lights out, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Miley hated that everyone had noticed her excess weight several weeks ago, everyone knew she was pregnant. She hated that everyone knew. It wasn't like she planned it, it just happened. She couldn't help that it happened, it just did. So much for a normal life, but Oliver was right by her side, proving he wouldn't leave her. Lilly stood by her side too, being her best friend through thick and thin.

"I'll catch up with you two later." Lilly said, then headed off to science class.

"See you Lilly." Miley told her.

"Yeah, see you later." Oliver added.

"Well, let's go to math class then." The two did.

* * *

A/N  
So, so sorry it's short again, but I wanted to leave this as a cliffhanger, don't worry, I'll make sure Lilly's secret is revealed in the next chapter for anyone who's like me and has problems with patience and curiosity. Please tell me what you think.


	6. Kick

A/N  
Yay, I finally made a longer chapter. Well what are you waiting for? Go on and read now, go on.

* * *

"Well what did you two want to talk about?" Robbie Ray asked the two sitting down on the couch with Heather (Lilly's mom who the two learned early that evening had been together again, but this time for eight months and were engaged but wanted to wait until Miley was less irritable to tell their children.).

"You can tell us anything." Heather added.

"Well…" Lilly started but hesitated to continue.

"Uh…Lilly's pregnant." Jackson spat out.

"I can't believe you two, first Miley and Oliver, now you two too. Jackson I thought you and Lilly would actually be responsible." Robbie Ray told the two teens.

"Fist things first, how far along are you?" Heather asked.

"Um, well, fifteen weeks, just like Miley, we've been hiding it for five weeks now." Lilly answered.

"What do you plan to do?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Well abortion is just the same as killing." Jackson replied.

"And I don't want some physco raising my baby." Lilly added.

"So we've decided that we're going to keep it." Jackson finished.

"So how are we going to go on with this?" Heather asked Robbie Ray.

"Well, why don't you and Lilly move in with us since we already are engaged, we'll save some time." Robbie Ray answered.

"Alright, it's settled then." Heather replied.

"Jackson if you're planning on keeping this baby, you'd better clean out that room of yours."

"Alright Dad, I suppose."

"Miley are you alright, do you need anything?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver, I'm fine! You can stop asking already!" Miley replied, she was becoming more and more moody, she couldn't help it; she would never usually yell at Oliver, she was just tired at the moment. She went to lie down, she didn't feel like doing homework at the moment, even though it was necessary for her to, she just was tired, she could always do it in the morning.

Oliver didn't like that Miley was so angry lately, she was acting like herself, he didn't want to blame little baby Mia, but, what else was the fault, he also felt that it was his fault, mostly his fault, he just wanted the old Miley back, hopefully the time between then and Mia being born would come soon, he just wanted Miley's pregnancy to be over. He went downstairs and plopped himself on the couch even the four already downstairs were discussing about the other baby on the way though the four continued on, not noticing that Oliver was there.

"Yuck, this is gross." Lilly complained picking up a pizza box filled with assorted items, she tossed it into the garbage bag behind her, disgusted.

"I told you Lil, you don't have to help, I can do it myself." Jackson told her.

Lilly spotted the mirror which had just been uncovered from clothing hanging on it. She lifted her shirt up over her stomach, she put a hand on her it, a small bump, but not too small for her appropriate week, "I'm fat."

Jackson came over behind her and put his arms around her, his hands placed on her stomach, "That's a good thing."

"It makes me look ugly."

He turned a little and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "If anything, it makes you even more beautiful. Just think, there's a little person in there." He picked one up to point to her stomach.

"Jackson, you're so sweet, I still thing I look too fat though."

"You're beautiful, even more because you're carrying our baby."

"Just wait, you won't think I'm so beautiful during labor."

"You'll always be beautiful Lills."

"Oh no, no, just wait, I know you won't think so during labor, I'll be sweaty, my hair will be all messy, I won't have on any make-up, you'll think I look ugly because I know I won't be pretty."

"Lilly." He turned her around and embraced her into a kiss.

Yet another two weeks passed (both girls seventeen weeks), both Miley and Lilly, irritable and extremely moody, one moment happy, next angry, afterwards sad, then back to happy, plain craziness. Lilly and Heather had moved into the Stewart household.

People count: 6

Soon to be people count: 8

"So have you and Jackson thought of names?" Miley asked Lilly.

"No, we're going to wait." Lilly replied.

"Wait for what-oh yeah."

"What have you and Oliver planned?"

"Mia Marie. (A/N: they thought of the middle name during some of the time skip)"

"That's pretty, I can't wait until me and Jackson learn what we're going to have."

"Do you want a girl or a boy?"

"I want a boy, but I can tell Jackson wants a girl."

"Wow, my brother? Wanting a girl? Wow."

"He can be quite considerate, I mean, he told me he'd be there with me the whole time."

"That doesn't seem like my brother."

"I'm so tired." Miley told Oliver.

"If you're tired, go to sleep." Oliver told her softly. She jumped a little.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"Feel." Miley grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach.

"She's kicking isn't she?"

"Yeah, now only twenty-three more weeks."

"That's way too long for me."

"Me too, but we'll just have to deal with it, she'll be here soon enough."

"I can't wait to hold her in my arms, my daughter."

"Our daughter."

"Our daughter," He then addressed the baby in Miley's stomach, "Hi, I'm your daddy."

Miley rolled her eyes, but Oliver continued, "You better behave in there, yes you better, uh huh."

"Goodnight." Miley turned off the light on her side then lied down. Oliver frowned; he wanted to continue to talk to Mia, his daughter. His daughter, he found it unbelievable to think, but it was true, his daughter. How badly he wanted to hold her in his arms after Miley delivered her, but that would be a while, a long while as he thought, a long, long while. Too long for him, he lied his head down on the pillow to try to get some sleep, but all he dreamt about was the day he would finally get to hold Mia, but maybe it would turn out different than what her thought, most likely since he wasn't a physic, just a an excited father to be, that's all.

* * *

A/N  
Finally a longer chapter, see I made them longer. Whatever, please tell me what you think.


	7. A What?

A/N  
Okay, sorry for the long wait for an update, really, really, really, sorry about that. So here's the next chapter, I think it's a little too short. You can go on and read now.

* * *

Another week had passed, Lilly and Jackson waited in the waiting room of the part of the hospital they had to be in for what felt like forever.

"So do you want to know the gender?" Jackson asked Lilly.

"Of course, then we can pick a name easier." Lilly replied.

"I was thinking…"

"What…"

"That if it's a girl…"

"Yeah…"

"We could name her…"

"Just say it already!"

"Hormones."

"You want to name a girl hormones?"

"No, no, I was thinking Emily Grace."

"Oh, that's really pretty, and kind of weird coming from you."

"Well…"

"Oh come here." She pulled him over closer to him and embraced him into a kiss, despite being in an office for pregnant women.

"Lillian Trustscott?" A nurse asked. Lilly and Jackson got up and went over. The nurse seemed to be surprised at how young they looked, not ever looking at old Lilly really was. The nurse led them to the room where the ultrasound would take place. The nurse had instructed Lilly to lie down on the table and told her that the ultrasound technician would be in shortly, after that being said, the old nurse left.

"So last time to ask, what do you want it to be?" Lilly asked.

"Uh, well, I kind of want it to be a girl." Jackson answered cowardly.

"I want a boy." Lilly replied.

--

"Come on already, it seems like forever since they left, I've got to know." Miley paced back and forth in the living room, back and forth, back and forth.

"Miley, maybe you should sit down,-" Oliver started to suggest.

"I'll be fine-oh."

This was when Oliver started to panic, he got up and ran over to Miley, "What's wrong?"

"Feel." She grabbed his wrist and put his hand on part of her stomach.

He smiled, "She's kicking."

She smiled too, "Yeah." Just then the door opened, Lilly and Jackson walked in.

Miley stood up as fast as she could, "So what are you having? A girl or a boy?"

"A girl!" Lilly squealed. The two did a little happy dance around the living room.

"We're both having girls!" The two squealed. The two guys watched their girlfriends, confused.

* * *

A/N  
Sorry it's short, I have writer's block for the rest of this chapter, so I just ended it there. Feel free to review! ;)


End file.
